Long Enough
by deets1
Summary: Another old story found on my computer. Based on the Manhua Lovely Everywhere. Xian, Kui, and Xiang come in to hang out at Dan Wei's family shop. It's a day like any other... or is it? Oneshot.


_**A/N- so… even though my other fic isn't finished, I guess this can be considered my second fanfic… thanks for clicking by, and hope you enjoy! (sorry for the shortness…)**_

_**Disclaimer- All characters in this story belong to the respective writers of the manhwa 'Lovely Everywhere'**_

_In the end, all I can do is this…_ Dan Wei thought to herself as she welcomed Kui, Xian, and Xiang into her family's shop with a smile. For a while now there was friction between her and her friends, but since Kui and Xian started dating, the friction's only been between her and Xiang. She had to fix it "Little Poodle! Thanks for inviting us over… hey, where is everyone?" Xian looked around the totally empty shop.

"Oh, it's just another vacation day for my parents, so we closed shop… it's just us today! You guys wait here! I'll go make you all some coffee." Dan Wei said with a smile as she sat her friends down.

"Why not make it that 'Love coffee special' you gave me the last time your parents were out?" Kui called after the retreating Dan Wei as everyone else sat down.

"Sure, I'm on it! In fact, that was exactly what I was thinking to give you guys." Dan Wei headed to the kitchen to fix up the coffee.

"The 'last time'?" Xian turned to Kui with look of dismay. "What did you do to little poodle, Kui?!" She asked half jokingly.

Kui unconsciously blushed as he scrambled to explain what happened the last time he came to Dan Wei's family's shop. In reality, he didn't need to explain much. Dan Wei simply comforted him the last time he got into a fight with Xian. Not that he'd tell them exactly that of course…

Xiang sat down, looking around Dan Wei's store, that could only be described as overflowing with happiness. He sat there looking around until Dan Wei came back with the coffee. "Three cups of my Love Coffee Special, ready!" She placed the cups down in front of their respective drinkers.

"Whoa! There's a bubble heart! Dude, what magic did you use?!" Xian looked at Dan Wei with newfound respect in her eyes, as Kui went on to give the short explanation behind the coffee.

'_Love coffee special?_' Xiang thought tiredly as he readied himself for the dismissive glance he'd have to give the coffee. Dan Wei had liked him for too long, it wasn't good for her. As Xiang took his first glance at the coffee, he froze as his eyes widened.

"Make sure you drink fast, the coffee will cool down!" Dan Wei said with a bright smile as she headed back for the kitchen.

"Hey Xiang, anything wrong?" Kui gave Xiang a bemused look.

"No, everything's fine." Xiang took a sip of his coffee.

"That's funny, last time I came Dan Wei said the coffee was too hot to drink right away…" Kui mused over the strange little circumstances as he was prompted by Xian to continue his story.

Dan Wei came back, sunnier than before, and sat with her friends until the time came to leave.

"Well, see you guys later! Sorry I couldn't accompany you out, I have to clean up the kitchen." Dan Wei went to the kitchen once again."

"S'okay. See you later Dan Wei, that was awesome. We've gotta do it again." Xian turned with Kui and Xiang to leave.

"I think I left something behind, you two go ahead." Xiang slipped back into the store.

_There, I've done it…_ Dan Wei thought to herself as she started cleaning her coffee making apparatus. Tears started to spill from her eyes. Looks like her time spent in the kitchen to calm herself down earlier wasn't enough… for indeed, she had done something. While Kui and Xian's coffee had frothy hearts floating on top, Xiang's coffee had a simple "I'VE GIVEN UP" written in letters of foam, barely contained by the sides of the cup. This way, he wouldn't have to ignore her, and everything would go back to the way it was…

A big hand covered her eyes and started to wipe off her tears. "After bothering to fall in love with me in the first place, you're giving up already?" Xiang took his hand from her face and leaned as he hugged her from behind.

**End.**

_**A/N- sorry for making you suffer through that, even I think there's a little something wrong with this fic, but I can't put my finger on it. So get ready and REVIEW! Because as usual, I NEED to know your goods, bads, and uglies as they realate to this fic. You ready? Set, REVIEW.**_

_**(that means NOW =D)**_

_**2014 A/N: Yeah looking at it years later, even if I haven't read the manga in at least a year I'm pretty sure the problem is the ending. Its short and anecdotal nature is fine with me at this point—I didn't have much to say, it was really a blurb of a story. But the ending is too happy, too abrupt, too unexplained, too… everything. That might be it.**_


End file.
